


Missing Darkness

by Jailbaitkitty2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jailbaitkitty2/pseuds/Jailbaitkitty2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades' helm of darkness is missing. The Olympian gods ready themselves for the war that is imminent. The last time the three brothers fought ( Zeus, Poseidon, Hades) was WWII and we all now what happened there. Now it's up to a new found son of Zeus, a son of Hades who's people skills are rusty and a satyr named Benny to find the Helm before the Summer Solstice and prevent a war that could destroy the world.</p><p> </p><p>And yes there will be some smutt....but that's till the end sorry....( not really )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone thanks for suffering through my bad writing. So this story is heavily based off of The Lightning Thief by Rick Riordan so if you guys like this to check it out.
> 
> This chapter is basically an intro. Cas won't be introduced till maybe Ch3
> 
> *any constructive critisism would be highly appreciated

Look, I didn't want to be the son of some Greek god. If you think you might have an Olympian parent, stop reading this immediately. You don't, I repeat, you don't want this. Sure it sounds cool, but this life is dangerous. Believe whatever lie your parents have told you. It's safer that way.

My name is Dean Winchester. I'm 18 years old. I am, well..was a student at Brockstrom Academy. It's a school for "troubled" kids in New York. You're probably asking yourself if I'm troubled. I guess you could say I am.

 

I've always had a pretty fucked up life. Bad stuff always seems to happen when I'm around. Like that one time a school bus got blown up. Nobody believed that I didn't do it, but then again who would believe a mental case. It took a turn for the worst when I went on a field trip to a museum to see the Ancient Greek and Roman stuff. Sound boring right? Yeah that's what I thought too but boy was I wrong.

I had high hopes though. Mr. Singer, my Latin teacher/favorite teacher, was the one in charge of the trip.  Don't get me wrong, I hate anything Latin or history but Mr. Singer was so animated when he taught. You would think being in a wheelchair would have the man in low spirits but he's let us play in class and told jokes to keep us entertained.

I wish I hadn't gone to that trip now. My life would be so much simpler.

 

"Mr. Winchester," Mr. Singer said, "are you paying attention?"

"Uhh...what?" I replied like the genius that I am.

"I asked what this picture is depicting." he said, pointing at a portrait.

"Uhm...It's Kronos eating his kids. he eat them because of some prophecy?"

"That is correct," he replied, "the prophecy said that Kronos would be killed by his children just like his father before him. When the gods were born, he ate them all sept for one. Zeus. When he grew up, Zeus tricked Kronos into drinking a mix of wine and mayonnaise causing him to throw up his children and he and his siblings cut him into pieces and tossed him into Tartarus."

"Well that was dark," someone muttered behind me.

"Yes indeed," Mr. Singer replied. "Leaving off on that, time for lunch. Ms. Daemon, if you could lead the kids outside please."


	2. My Math Teacher Turns Into a Sand Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the fun begin....

It's a nice day to eat outside Dean thought as he and his best friend Benny walked out. They sat at the top of the stairs, pulled out their food, and began to eat.

"Is that a salad?" I asked with disgust.

"Yeah and? At least I'm not gonna die at 40 because of a heart attack. "

"I'd rather die of a heart attack than be a pansy and eat a fucking salad." I snapped at him with a grin.

"Mr. Winchester. We don't tolerate that type of language," Ms. Daemon said from behind me. "Come with me."

Shit. This was the last thing I needed. I knew I shouldn't have trusted the sense of security I had.

I got up and followed her into the museum. We entered the room we had just left minutes ago.

"You've been causing a lot of trouble," she said.

"Yes, ma'am." I said nervously. What was she talking about? I only swore once.

"Did you really think we would notice? We aren't stupid. Hand it over and you won't be punished."

What the fuck is going on? "I don't know what-"

"Wrong answer," she hissed.

What happened next was out of a horror movie. Her eyes began to glow and her fingers stretched into talons. Her leather jacked melted into huge wrinkled wings. 

Fuck this shit. I'm out of here. I ran towards the door.

"No you don't!" she screeched, launching into the air. I ducked as she grabbed at me with her talons. I ran towards the statues hoping they'd give me protection.

"Dean!" Mr. Singer shouted from the door. He threw something at me. Is that a pen? What the hell am I supposed to do with a pen? Give her a fail?

I snatched the pen from the air but when it touched my hand it was a sword. I didn't have time to think about it because Ms. Daemon or whatever she was launched herself at me again.

"Die," she growled as she flew at me.

I did the only thing I could think of, I swung at her.

The second the sword touched her, she exploded into what looked like yellow baby powder.

With all that " excitement" over, I glanced around and saw no one. I looked for the sword but only found a pen. Did I imagine all of it? Maybe I should lay of the fast food.

I walked outised and saw that Benny was still sitting at the top of the stairs. 

"Did Mr. Richards give you detention?" he asked.

"Who's that?" 

"Our math teacher(?)," he replied giving me a strange look. "Are you ok? You seem out of it"

I looked around and saw Mr. Singer reading by the fountain. 

I walked over to him.

"Ah, thank you for bringing my pen back." he said looking up from his book. "Please make sure to bring your supplies next time, Mr. Winchester." 

"Sir," I said, " where's Ms. Daemon?"

He looked at me blankly. "Who?"

"Ms. Daemon, the algreba teacher."

He sat up looking concerned. "Dean, there is no Ms. Daemon here. As far as I know there has never been a Ms. Daemon at Brockstrom Academy. Are you ok?


End file.
